


Her Death: Tokyo Ghoul:re after

by Suzuhanai



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Gen, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuhanai/pseuds/Suzuhanai
Summary: While out preparing for their daughter's birthday, Hanbee's wife goes after Shikorae. This story explores her death at the hands of another ghoul.Warning: Character death, blood, and implied sex





	Her Death: Tokyo Ghoul:re after

"Father, are you okay?" Hanai asks, laying a hand on Hanbee's shoulder. "I think it's time to move on. Mother would've wanted you to carry on and live a happy life with me and Juuzou." 

He weeps into his hands bent over on a stool, all he could do is miss her. 

Hanai sighs, saddened by the fact that Hanbee lost his wife and a mother to his daughter. Hanbee is crying over a ghoul of all things but he loved her. 

"Father, please. I hate to see you sad like this. I know it hurts losing her but don't forget that I'm here." She goes around and embraces him. "We can get through this together." 

He embraces her back, the wedding band still on his finger. "You're right." 

"I see you still have your ring. Will you keep hers?" 

Hanbee pulls the flower ring out of his pocket, he imagines an image of her reflecting off of it. One day, Hanai visits her mother's grave to replace the flowers in the vase. 

Thunder rolls in the distance and the rain soon follows. 

"I thought you'd be here." She keeps the umbrella above Hanbee's head and hands it to him.

Hanai places the flowers in the vase and ties a black sash around it into a bow. "Black and blue were her favorite colors. I hope this is the right color." 

He nods in silence. 

She takes the umbrella back and places a hand on his shoulder again. "Come on, father. Let's go home." 

Hanbee looks back at his daughter with his tired eyes. He stays for a moment before pushing himself up while rejecting her assistance. 

"Will you be okay?" 

He walks past her without a word. She frowns and they head back to their apartment, leaving the rings hanging on a chain around her tombstone. How did she die? Hanbee and his wife decide to plan a birthday party for their almost 16 year old girl.

The mother heads into the bakery with party hats, plastic cups, and party favors to meet with her husband. Hanbee picks out a cake and they talk. The woman pauses, listening to a low growl mixed with hissing. She hands Hanbee the present and sits the bag of stuff on top. 

"Wait!" 

"I'll be right back, Kitten!" 

She exits the shop and looks up, the wife and mother growls at Shikorae sitting on an adjacent rooftop. Shikorae runs away and she gives chase. Hanbee pays the cashier, asks him to hold onto their stuff, and goes looking for them. 

He calls out her name and finds the two across town engaged in combat. Hanbee yells, telling her to retreat. "Our daughter is waiting for us at home!"

"I know! I just got a little problem to take care of first." She jumps upward and swings her foot around, kicking Shikorae in the face. 

"Ow. It hurts!" 

"Get out of there. It's dangerous to deal with Shikorae by yourself!" 

"I got this, Kitten! Go home and see Hanai, she's waiting for you." 

"It's her birthday tomorrow. We are waiting for you, too!" 

She turns her head while holding Shikorae's kagune. "I know!" Shikorae tears through her abdomen with one of his other claw-like kagune. His wife coughs up blood and she collapses onto her knees. 

Hanbee trembles, screaming at the horror before him. He jumps in to hold her, his blade clashes with Shikorae who runs off. 

The blood seeps out of her body, forming a pool on the ground around her. He cries, apologizing as he leans his head against her chest. The mother and wife's heart still beats, her body not yet cold. 

She lightly touches his smooth face. "It's not your fault, Kitten."

Later, they arrive at a nearby hospital, he paces outside of her room, awaiting any news. A doctor comes out and tells him she might be fine but will heal slower than usual. 

Hanbee receives a call from his daughter. "Hello?" 

"Father, where are you and mother? The party is today!" 

"I know. We are at the hospital so I may be late." 

"What do you mean? What happened? The party starts in an hour and the guests will arrive anytime now!" 

"Well, your mother was in a fight with Shikorae. He fatally wounded her." 

"What?! How is she?" 

"She'll be fine. I just need to pick up your cake and present. I'll also bring the cups, hats, and party favors your mother bought." 

"What about her, father? Are you going to-" 

"Yes. I'll see you soon, okay? Goodbye." He hangs up and sighs. Hanbee never thought his life would go like this. He marries a ghoul and has a one eyed ghoul chimera for a daughter, him of all people. 

Hanbee peeks into her room, his wife remains asleep on her bed. He walks in and takes a look at her with no machines, doctors, or nurses around to help her. She looks sickly and pale to him, her breathing rapid and shallow. 

He brushes his fingers against her face, relieved that she's still breathing at least. "I'll be back." He turns to walk out, stopping after her weak voice says, "Kitten." Hanbee leaves though, as if he didn't hear it. He goes back to the bakery, picks up the stuff, and heads home. 

Hanai picks her head up from her phone and answers the door. "There you are, father. How is-? Oh." 

"Bonjour, mademoiselle! I believe I arrived on time and I brought champagne. I hope that's alright." 

She takes the bottle. "Hello, Tsukiyama. Sorry, I thought you were my father then I recognized your scent. This is fine." 

Hanai places the champagne in the kitchen and rushes back to the door. She picks up on two different scents that aren't quite ghoul but aren't quite human either. 

"Hello Kaneki-kun and Ichika. Where's Touka-chan?" She picks up on a ghoul scent. "Oh, here she comes. Hello, Touka-chan." 

"Happy birthday, Hanai-chan. We brought you a gift," Kaneki says. 

She takes it. "Oh, thank you. I'll put it over here." She places the gift in a chair and opens the door for the Suzuya squad. "Welcome, guys." 

"Happy birthday!" 

"Thanks, even though my birthday isn't until tomorrow. Have any of you heard from or seen my father?" 

Hanbee enters with a cake, a present, and a bag in his teeth. 

"Father!" 

He hands Hanai her gift and lays the bag across it. "Please give me a minute." He makes his way into the kitchen and puts the cake on the counter. Hanai walks in the kitchen and helps him finish the preparations. 

"Hanai, could you open your gift before I leave again?" 

"Yes, father." 

Hanbee heads out of the kitchen with Hanai following right behind him. "Your mother got this for you." 

She runs her hand across the top of the paper, moving across the surface. She assumes whatever is inside is a small rectangular object. Hanai touches something made out of softer material and pulls it off the box. 

She rips off the paper next and slides her hand against a smooth wooden box. Hanai opens the lid. "What is this?" 

Hanbee takes the box and winds up the key on the back. When he opens it, music starts playing. 

She gasps. "It's a music box." Hanai gives Hanbee a hug which he gladly returned. "Thank you for bringing it, father. Please tell mother I said thank you as well. No, wait. I'll thank her myself." 

She smiles and takes a picture with her old man before he leaves again. Hanbee drives back to the hospital and runs back in his dying wife's room. He sits in a chair by her bed and holds her hand. 

"Kitten?" 

"What is it?" 

"Why did you leave me? I called for you but you didn't come." 

"I'm sorry. I was taking everything to the party." 

"Even the gift?"

"Yes." Hanbee crawls into her bed. He takes out his phone and shows her a picture of father and daughter together along with the music box. 

She gives a small smile. "That's nice. What about Hanai? Isn't she waiting for us?" 

"Of course. I've come to take you to her." 

She shakes her head. "No." 

"What do you mean? She wants to see you and thank you for the gift." 

"Thank her for me." The mother sits up and smiles again, but tears fall down her face this time. 

"What's wrong?" 

She pauses, leans in, and kisses him. "I don't have much time left, Kitten."

Hanbee's mouth hangs open a bit, his eyebrows tilt upward slightly. He doesn't say anything, not a word. The mirrors of his soul reflect a type of sadness. Hanbee sits on the edge of her hospital bed and takes it all in. What will he tell Hanai? 

He sobs. Kanai's trembling hand touches his back, soon her other hand touches him, and one of her cheeks follows suit. She tries shushing him and purrs. He isn't sure if it's her anxious purr but he finds it soothing in a way despite his wife about to meet her end. 

"Could you do one last thing with me?" she asks. 

"What is it?" 

She grabs Hanbee by his shirt collar and pulls him closer to her. She lets out a naughty giggle and wraps her arms around his neck. Nuzzling his chest, she purrs once more. 

Hanbee pulls away. "I'm not sure about this. What if Hanai calls me?" 

His wife smirks and takes his phone from him. "I'm sure it'll be fine." She places his phone face down on the nightstand near the bed and pulls him on top of her. Her hand touches his soft face, her fingers brushing past his silky hair as they kiss. About an hour later, Hanbee's phone vibrates.

Hanai sighs in frustration. "Come on, father. Please pick up your phone! What's taking you so long anyways?" She tries calling one more time. 

Hanbee sits up and answers the phone. He apologizes to Hanai who yells at him before hanging up. Hanbee sighs and looks at his lover. "Are you sure you can't come with us?" 

She shakes her head and reaches her arms out. He helps her up and she leans her head against his chest again purring. Her bikaku thumps lightly against the thin mattress as she wraps her arms and kokaku around him. Purring turns into imitation mixed with her soft sobs. 

"I don't want to die," she says softly. 

Hanbee holds her as close as possible, his wife buries her face in his shoulder. He strokes her head and hair while rocking back and forth. Hanbee tries not to cry but fails. His wife's bikaku and kokaku crumble apart, turning into dust. 

She pulls away from his embrace and gazes into his eyes. "I guess this is it." She touches his cheek and leans in for one more kiss. "I love you and please tell Hanai I love her and that I said goodbye. Goodnight, my kitten." His wife lays down, closes her eyes, and takes her last breaths. 

Hanbee breathes hard, he says her name. There's no response. He tries again but still no response. He touches and holds her hand but the warmth fades. Her body becomes cold. Hanbee looks at his red stained shirt. It turns out, she bled to death and no one helped her.

He unbuttons her shirt to check out the wound left by Shikorae. It closes all the way finally but it doesn't matter. Hanbee knows there's no saving her. He wishes he didn't distract her, that he helped stop Shikorae or stop the bleeding somehow. 

Hanbee regrets ignoring her and leaving her. He kisses her forehead and covers her with a sheet. Hanbee washes his hands and face after crying. He informs the doctor of her death and drives home. As soon as he steps through the door, a weight of dread falls on him. 

Not seeing his daughter anywhere, he sighs in relief and speed walks into the kitchen. He grabs some champagne and pours some in a wine glass with his trembling hands. Hanbee takes a sip and his shoulders tense when Hanai speaks to him.

"There you are, father. What took you so long and where's mother?" 

"She needs to stay longer in the hospital." 

"Why?" 

"She's not feeling well enough to come home yet." 

Hanai sighs and frowns. "I hope she feels better tomorrow." She walks into the counter then through the door, leaving the kitchen. 

After the party, Hanbee sits Hanai down for a talk in his bedroom. They sit on the edge of his bed. He touches her shoulder and explains that her mother will not be coming home today or ever again. 

"That can't be, father. She will come home! Like you said, she will-" 

Hanbee shakes his head. Hanai tries to absorb it like Hanbee did. She grits her teeth and curls her fists on her skirt, tears drip onto it. 

Hanai stands and slaps Hanbee across the face. "You lied to me!" She runs out of his room.

"Hanai, wait!" 

She slams her bedroom door, curls up in a ball on her bed, and cries. 

Hanbee stays sitting in silence while drinking more champagne. He covers his eyes with one hand, crying as well.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you both can forgive me. I'll take care of Hanai. If only you were here." Little does he know, the apparition of his beloved smiles and stares at him through the window.


End file.
